Stealing a Theif
by YamiMae
Summary: My first story :D potentially more chapters to come, this is a pairing between Yami Marik and Thief King Bakura Sickleshipping Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I've been watching you…"

You stir slightly against your restraints, regaining the consciousness I had stolen from you, a groan escapes your parted lips. The blonde mane that covers your head ripples slightly as you tilt your neck back and come to terms with your situation.

I sit across from you and take a drag from my cigarette letting the ash fall carelessly to the floor as you struggle to open those startling lavender eyes … eyes so eerily like my own.

I've hung you by your arms from the ceiling, thick chains dig into your wrists and have been looped through a hook in the ceiling that I twisted shut to prevent escape.

Of course I wasn't so cruel as to make you completely hang by the strength of your albino arms, I lent you enough room to stand at full length, that I may gaze your form and wonder at your flawlessness.

Another groan is pushed past those ruby lips, the dim of the room throwing shadows over your face and accentuating your scar, making you look wild … making me wanting.

You're voice struggles to find itself but is powerful as it asks me who I am

"A spirit, as you are," I reply still lavishing your body with my gaze, using every ounce of my control not to take finger, tooth and nail to your alabaster skin.

"What is your name?" I ask casually to deflect my own passion, "It is an ancient one," You reply. Your cryptic answer sets a fire to my passions and I fly from my chair, my face is centimeters from yours and my hand is around your throat, I can feel the pulse quicken under my firm grasp. My voice barely raises above a whisper "I shall have you… For days I have watched you … Watched you with "he" who thinks himself worthy of your presence… We alike, You and I …" I trail off as I feel your pleasure against my leg, it is warm and resonating, I lose all self control.

My mouth attacks your virgin neck and tears away at the flesh.

Instantly I feel your hot blood enter my mouth and I grow wild with satisfaction, you yowl in pain. I rake my nails down your sides to punish your ignorance of my desire and gain my reward as your groans of pain turn quickly into moans of pleasure and further into begging.

I turn my own lavender eyes to face yours, "You admit your desire for me?"

"Yes"

Your eyes are hungry and wanting, I shall not deny you what it is you want most.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will not deny you…"

The sweat and blood mingle within your pleasure zone and the contrast on your skin makes my own body shiver.

I notice your eyes turning from fear and pain to hunger and pleasure at the sight of your life draining.

I claw my way back to your face, nuzzling my hair to your cheek I whisper "Does this sight excite you My Ancient One?"

"Yes"  
Your reply was the last affirmation I desired, locking gaze with your eyes I press my lips to yours for a fleeting moment of tenderness that is too much for my body to bear.

My clothes have become too constricting and find themselves cast carelessly aside upon the floor as my bronze skin glows warm next your shining ivory.

Your swollen with desire, and await my wanting mouth yet my plans are not simple for you my ancient one. I claw my way down towards your desire and hungrily I bite at your thighs, slowly taunting you with caresses of my hand and brushes of my own blonde mane.

You are begging me to relieve you "Please…" You can barely speak over your pants and moans. Finally I acquiesce to your request taking your desire in my mouth, I can taste you fully and it only makes my delight grow stronger.

Maneuvering my tongue over and above you I deftly slide the cock ring I had hidden I my cheek down to your base, I have ensured that your pleasure shall last.

I hear your breath draw in sharply as I place this new restriction upon you.

You throw a jumble of Arabic curses my way and I smile maliciously up at you, stroking your throbbing desire as your eyes once again lock with mine.

"This is my form of insurance, My Ancient One, that we both reach a delicious climax," I spoke with a slight purr in my voice as I snaked my up and behind you, hungrily gazing upon the pure skin of your back.


End file.
